


Bored and Horny

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Viper is bored and hasn't done anything sexual wise in almost a year. Scar comes in and presents the perfect chance to get some frustration out.





	Bored and Horny

Viper was bored. Then again, he was always bored. What was different this time was that he was horny. Most of the PyCrew had yet to recover from remembering the trauma they faced as a child, though Viper could care less. People were shitty and would use you as pleased.

He groaned as he fell back onto his bed, his half hard dick bothering him. He had been talking with Scar only a few moments ago when he found himself drifting off in boredom and had a small dream about pinning the other to the ground and fucking him until Scar was begging for more. “Fuck it. Yo. PyCrew. You okay with taking care of this shit?” He asked the other alters. They all murmured an okay so he pulled down his jeans, grabbing lube and spreading it on his hand to make this process easier.

He began jerking himself off, for a lack of a better word. Not that he cared which word of phrasing was being used; he just wanted relief from the fact that he hadn’t had any form of sexual release in almost a year. Damn trauma.

Looking back to the dream that started this, he found himself imagining Scar being the one doing this. Scar begging to be fucked, have his hair pulled, covered in Viper’s juices, etc. He was so engrossed in his own fantasy that he didn’t notice the object of said fantasy walking in to check on him; Viper did just yell and run off, after all. “Uh…”

Viper looked to Scar and decided that blunt was best. “You walked in. Wanna help me finish?” Scar turned red and seemed to debate running. “Your pick, asswipe. Pretty damn sure you’ve been jealous of Py and Cub anyways.”

“Uh…” Scar turned red so Viper just got up and pulled him into a rough kiss. “I- Vi-viper!”

“Are we going to fuck or not? Not going any further without you saying yes.” Viper raised an eyebrow when Scar nodded and murmured a soft ‘yes.’ “Good. Now, get undressed. I’m not being the damn sub.”

Scar nodded and stripped, making sure Viper’s door was locked. He yelped when Viper grabbed him and bent him over the bed, lubing up his own hand again. “Haven’t had sex in years. Glad some asshole like you is letting me fuck him in the asshole.” He shoved a lubed up finger into Scar to coat his insides, making the other squeak.

He pushed another finger in, then a third one when Scar pushed himself back onto the two. “Ha! Can’t even keep your damn composure!”

“It’s hard when you’re finger-fucking me!” Scar let out a soft whine when Viper pulled away and lubed up his now hard dick, lining it up with the other’s entrance. “H-hey!”

“Alright. I’m horny as fuck so I’m gonna get rough. Safe word is gonna be Vextastic because fuck it.” He pushed in and purred at how Scar clenched around him. “Understand, dumbass?”

“Y-yeah…” Scar nodded and gasped when Viper set a quick pace, just wanting some relief as fast as possible.

Viper let his thrusts be shallow at first, just deep enough to barely touch his fellow hermit’s prostrate. Seemed like Scar liked it because the other was a panting and moaning mess very quickly and fell apart even more when Viper began jerking him off. “You’re lucky Cub isn’t here. I’d much rather fuck the guy than you. He’s probably a better partner anyways~” Viper teased, earning a half hearted glare from Scar. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s annoying.” He made a point by giving a deep thrust, hitting Scar’s prostrate, before just going back to shallower thrusts.

Scar moaned and buried his face into the sheets, gripping them tightly. Viper liked this reaction so he gave the occasional deep thrust while pumping Scar. The other was so easy to fuck with an actually fuck; he fell apart so easily. After only a few deep thrusts, Viper angled himself differently and just opted to slam into Scar’s prostrate repeatedly; he just wanted to hear the other moan loudly.

Viper grabbed Scar by the hair and pulled him back so his back was to Viper’s chest. He began kissing and sucking hickeys into the other’s neck, pulling his hair anything he squirmed in delight. “V-viper! Dammit!” Scar winced at Viper giving a hard bite- just enough to draw some blood.

“Need the safe word?” Viper asked, licking his lips from the crimson liquid. Scar shook his head so Viper bit him again, though even harder. He loved the metallic taste of blood and part of him wished he could taste it more often; too bad the others hated him biting them.

Scar whimpered and moaned put something. Viper really didn’t care. Well, until he felt Scar’s cum get on his hand. “Fucking hell, Scar! Give me better warning!” He slammed into Scar a few more times. “I’m t-telling you… I-I’m close…” He released deep inside of the taller hermit, moaning and panting softly. He pulled out, noting how the other winced.

“Aw, don’t be a baby,”

“Shut th-the fuck up, Viper.” Scar rolled over and panted loudly, his face covered in sweat.

Viper rolled his eyes before going to the bathroom and getting a few towels, taking his time to clean Scar up. “You’re a damn mess, you know that?”

“Says the guy w-who’s gently cleaning me…” Scar chuckled so Viper nipped his leg. “Ow!”

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
